Mi ¿por que?
by Misato-01
Summary: Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo...espero que les guste
1. sentimientos ante un regreso

Capitulo I - sentimientos ante un regreso  
  
-Hola Tomoyo-entro Sakura al salón de clases mientras saludaba a su mejor amiga Tomoyo quien aun seguía a su lado después de todo este tiempo  
  
Ellas habían crecido bastante y habían cambiado un poco durante este tiempo pero en el fondo seguían siendo las mismas que antaño Sakura ahora llevaba su cabello largo hasta su cintura estaba muy bien cuidado y aun poseía esos ojos verde esperanza brillantes llenos de inocencia y vida, Tomoyo aun conservaba aquel largo y delicada cabello negro ondeado tan hermoso y aquellos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a todos  
  
-Hola Sakura por que estas tan contenta- le pregunto Tomoyo un tanto extrañada pero feliz al encontrar de tan buen animo a su amiga  
  
-Recibí una carta de Shaoran-le dijo Sakura con mucha mas emoción que antes al pronunciar el nombre de aquel niño que le robo el corazón y que actualmente de seguro ya era todo un hombre muy apuesto de seguro  
  
-En serio- trato de disimular un poco aquella noticias le cayo como un balde de agua fría y no sabia por que si era algo que hacia muy feliz a Sakura  
  
-Si!!!!!!!!!!!!! me dice que volverá muy pronto-respondió Sakura mientras daba algunas vueltas en su sitio  
  
-De verdad-a pesar de saber que aquello era inevitable no podía dejar de creer que perdería su mejor amiga en todo el mundo  
  
-Si, no me dijo cuando, solo me escribe que muy pronto estará aquí- Sakura no podía ocultar su emoción por que al fin iba estar al lado de su amado Shaoran  
  
-así que una sorpresa- por otro lado Tomoyo trataba de ocultar su molestia ante tal noticia  
  
************************  
  
Ya en la tarde ya habían salido de la escuela y Tomoyo llego a su casa y aun seguía recordando aquella conversación y todos lo sentimiento que vinieron acompañadas gratuitamente con ella y se encerró en su cuarto  
  
-Por favor que nadie me moleste- advirtió a sus empleados antes de subir  
  
Ya sola en su cuarto solo se dedico a ver aquellos antiguos videos donde aparecía Sakura su aventuras mientras capturaba las cartas, ciertamente las que pudo presenciar y guardar para la posteridad, también el cambio de las cartas, además también estaban los que para ella eran los personajes secundarios en aquellos videos donde su amiga era la gran estrella que los protagonizaba: Kero y Shaoran, y finalmente el que concluyo con la historia de las cartas Eriol  
  
Tomoyo estaba revisando con dedicación aquellas cinta -tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello pero para mi es como si fuera sido ayer- se dijo recordando todo aquella en donde sin duda fueron los mejores momento de su vida  
  
-Ay que hermosos momentos fueron esos, ojala volvieran a repetirse-suspiro con cierta nostalgia y tristeza- aun que yo incentive aquello, no puedo evitar sentir esto, se que al final te perderé amiga  
  
******************  
  
Pasaron tres semanas y Sakura aun estaba muy feliz por aquella carta, se encontraba tan ansiosa esperando el día en que el llegara, aunque no sabia cuando, seria en cualquier momento eso era seguro y eso hacia que aumentara su emoción pero también hacia que Tomoyo se sintiera triste y dentro de ella como la peor amiga que podía existir al desear que el nunca llegara  
  
Era lunes y Sakura llego un poco tarde como siempre ambas estaban en su ultimo año de preparatoria, entonces el profesor ingreso al salón de clase y paso lista de los alumnos asistentes  
  
-Bueno creo que todos están presentes-dijo al final el profesor y continuo - alumnos hoy quiero presentarles a dos alumnos nuevos-entonces dirigió su mirada a la puerta -pasen por favor-invito a que ambos jóvenes ingresaran  
  
Sakura al escuchar al profesor abrió los ojos de par en par al fin el día había llegado entonces cuando vio entrar a un joven alto de ojos castaños entonces se sonrojo un poco, el había crecido mucho y se veía realmente apuesto.  
  
-Tomoyo ya lo viste- le pregunto Sakura con mucha emoción pero ella estaba como en estado de shock-"al fin llego "-pensó tristemente , pero algo la saco se su pensamiento  
  
-Tomoyo te estoy hablando- era nuevamente Sakura hablándole en voz baja  
  
-Ahhh....que sucede-volteo Tomoyo a ella  
  
-Te pregunte si oíste al profesor, mira allí esta el-dijo señalando con la mirada al joven que estaba delante de toda la clase  
  
-Si Sakura al fin llego el- dijo disimulando su decepción al comprobar que era realmente cierto de su retorno, ella en el fondo quería que todo solo hubiera sido un mal sueño y al pensar eso se sentía aun peor  
  
Mientras tanto el profesor iba presentando al primer joven que ingreso  
  
-Este es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong,- dijo señalando al joven de cabello castaño y expresión seria entonces el profesor se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien -pasa tu también-dijo llamando al alumno que faltaba entonces ingreso un joven muy apuesto con unos ojos azul profundo que dejo embobadas a todas la jóvenes al igual que lo había hecho Shaoran cuando entro  
  
-Lo siento profesor- dijo el joven con una mano en su cabeza entonces miro a todos los alumnos y el profesor continuo  
  
-El es Hiragisawa Eriol y viene de Inglaterra-al decir esto Shaoran volteo muy sorprendido y miro a Eriol y el tenia aquella sonrisa que tanto le molestaba con razón se le hizo un poco conocido al verlo en el pasillo, entonces Eriol se dio cuenta de aquello y también lo miro y le hizo una seña asintiendo su cabeza-espero que le den una buena bienvenida, haber donde se sentaran, verdad detrás de las señoritas Kinomoto y Daidouji hay asiento vacíos , señoritas por favor levanten sus manos -Sakura levanto su mano mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa dedicada solamente a Shaoran y el la miro atónito  
  
-"que hermosa esta "- esta idea cruzo por su mente y se sonrojo levemente  
  
Tomoyo dudo un poco en alzar su mano pero lo hizo finalmente, y así shaoran iba caminado y era seguido muy de cerca por Eriol y antes de llegar a su puesto, que como era de esperar iba a ser detrás de su adorada Sakura, se detuvo a mirarla nuevamente con mas detenimiento de forma parecida como sucedió cuando la conoció pero esta vez su mirada había cambiado de expresión a una m{as tierna pero entonces algo o mejor dicho alguien lo saco de aquel pensamiento  
  
-Oye li no puedes quedarte todo el día viéndola- le susurro Eriol en forma burlona lo que hizo que li despertara y al instante se sonrojará con mucha mas notoriedad, aunque para su suerte nadie mas lo había notado y se sentó detrás de ella, su Sakura.  
  
Ahora le toco el turno a Eriol quien miro a Sakura y le sonrío dulcemente lo que hizo que Shaoran le lanzara una mirada asesina entonces Eriol percato de aquello y levanto su vista y se encontró con la mirada iracunda de Li entonces decidió molestarlo aun mas y también le sonrió de una forma misteriosa lo que hizo que li se exasperara mas, pero entonces cuado Eriol decidió por fin sentarse, volteo hacia su asiento y por un instante desvió su vista unos centímetro para encontrarse con el rostro desanimado, triste pero a la ves decididamente hermoso de Tomoyo y se sentó detrás de ella  
  
-Hola Daidouji- le susurro Eriol lo que hizo que se exaltara un poco y saliera de sus pensamientos y entonces ella volteo ligeramente ante aquel saludo encontrándose con aquellos ojos profundo y aquella mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa sutil  
  
-Hola-solo pudo decir Tomoyo muy fría y secamente ante aquel gesto tan natural y cálido de Eriol  
  
*********************  
  
Llego al fin la hora del descanso y Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y volteo su mirada hacia al lado y vio la mirada tan enamorada y feliz de su querida amiga Sakura al lado de Shaoran  
  
-ehmmm-lanzo un suspiro, ya no podía hacer nada, ya había sucedido , lo único que tan solo le quedaba por hacer era alegrarse o al meno tratar de fingir, por que no quería molestar a Sakura con tontería por que para Tomoyo lo único que contaba era Sakura-"yo debo ser feliz si ella lo es pero..." -pensó pero de pronto fue sacado interrumpida nuevamente por la voz tan profunda de aquel joven de ojos azules tan profundos  
  
-Daidouji-la llamo Eriol y ella se volvió hacia el entonces se volvió a encontrar con esa mirada que pareciera que desnudara su mente y viera su alma a través de ella,  
  
-Si- respondió ligeramente  
  
-En verdad se les ve bien juntos- dijo Eriol de manera que quería comprobar un teoría que rondaba su cabeza desde que la vio al llegar, así que Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco ante tal afirmación, a pesar de lo que pensaba algunas veces, era cierto y volteo a verlos  
  
-Creo que si- el animo de Tomoyo decayó aun mas y bajo su mirada la cual se había tornado triste- tienes razón  
  
-Tomoyo¡- la llamo Sakura y Tomoyo al escucharla trato de disimular aquel sentimiento que tenia desde hace algunas semanas que iba creciendo aun mas, aunque se negaba a creer que su sentir fuera ese no lo podía evitar, así que le sonrió cálidamente pero a la vez era una sonrisa muy forzada para ella lo cual fue notado claramente por Eriol  
  
-que sucede Sakura-trataba de mantener aquella expresión vana en su rostro pero le era un poco difícil  
  
-" creo que hay algo mal aquí y tengo que averiguar que"- fue la idea que cruzo por su mente al ver aquel engaño del que era parte Sakura por su mejor amiga Tomoyo  
  
-por que vamos a almorzar junto con Shaoran y Eriol- le dijo muy emocionada sin percatarse de lo que le sucedía a su amiga-eso si no te incomoda Eriol  
  
-para nada pequeña Sakura- le respondió Eriol muy amablemente ante aquella sincera invitación- será un placer para mi así podré charlar un rato con ustedes  
  
-que dices Tomoyo- Sakura la volvió a mirar con aquel brillo y ella volvió a aparentar aquella falsa felicidad que estaba ocultando algo mas profundo  
  
-no hay problema y volvió a fingir con una gran sonrisa aun mas falsa que la anterior  
  
*************************  
  
Llego la hora del descanso nuevamente y se sentaron en el jardín para almorzar los cuatro jóvenes, era un día hermoso que contrasta perfectamente con los sentimientos de una personita que iba perdiendo poco a poco la alegría  
  
-y por que volviste Eriol- le pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad  
  
-es que extrañaba mucho Tomoeda a pesar de que no viví mucho aquí pero a Clow le gustaba mucho esta ciudad y a mi también me agrada, quiero decir adoro esta ciudad  
  
-mas que Inglaterra-pregunto Shaoran aun un poco receloso pero poco a poco iba creciendo una confianza hacia el joven hechicero.  
  
-bueno en Inglaterra yo nací y no puedes dejar de amar a tu patria y yo no lo haré jamás por que ella me vio nacer , pero Tomoeda es como mi segundo hogar y es muy hermoso y agradable-le contesto con una gran sinceridad y esbozo una sonrisa para todos  
  
Así pasaron el rato mientras duraba el descanso charlando amenamente durante largo rato de varias cosa de lo que habían hecho durante estos año y recordando otras tantas, entonces Eriol noto que alguien no se estaba divirtiendo como todos y cuado volteo a mirar a Tomoyo vio que ella no tomaba mucha atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo  
  
-"por que se comportara si creo ..uhmm...ya se" pensó Eriol al verla en esa situación  
  
-"por que me siento así, si yo soy feliz, pero no creo sentirme como tal yo..."-pensaba Tomoyo cuando fue interrumpida de repente entonces deseo no querer volver escuchar esa voz jamás en su vida  
  
-y tu Tomoyo que piensas de todo-le pregunto Eriol probando que tanto había formado parte de aquella charla su compañera y cuanta no  
  
-ahhh- pregunto un tanto sorprendida ya que la había sacado de sus pensamientos  
  
-si que es lo que opinas...-pregunto Eriol nuevamente con una sutil sonrisa que molesto un poco a Tomoyo y vio como todos la miraban atentamente esperando su respuesta  
  
-"que es lo que hace"-pensó un tanto molesta -bueno yo...-no sabia que responder y se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa ya que ni siquiera sabia que era delo que charlaban-tengo algo que hacer-se excuso y se fue rápidamente  
  
pero Tomoyo..-Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida la reacción de su amiga ya que al fin noto que algo le pasaba pero decidió no darle mucha importancia por que pensó que depuse su amiga le contaría que le pasaba-que le sucederá no lo entiendo  
  
"eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber"- medito Eriol mientras veía alejarse a Tomoyo  
  
************************  
  
Era la hora de salida y casi todos ya se habían retirado, tan solo quedaban lo cuatro amigos  
  
-Tomoyo nos vamos juntas- le pregunto Sakura muy inocentemente  
  
-Lo siento Sakura no puedo aun debo quedarme un poco mas-le dijo Tomoyo tratando de soñar lo mas convincentemente posible para que creyeran aquella mentira ya que no querría irse con ellos había algo que la lastimaba aunque aun se negaba aceptarlo -"será mejor así"-se dijo mientras sonreía una vez mas a sus amigos  
  
-Que lastima Tomoyo-Le dijo Sakura muy apenada -entonces nos vemos mañana- le dijo Sakura tratando de recuperar el animo  
  
-Si claro-le respondió Tomoyo-adiós  
  
-Adiós le dijo Sakura y salían del salón, Eriol solo había observado aquella escena silenciosamente ya antes de salir volteo y vio la mirada de Tomoyo que cambio un poco mientras salía totalmente del salón entonces cerro la puerta tras de si dejándola sola y mientras ella se sentó y se recostó sobre la carpeta de su amiga y empezó a mirar por la ventana el panorama frente a ella  
  
continuara.........  
  
notas de la autora  
  
bueno aquí estoy de nuevo no se por que pero me anime a escribir esto no se si será algo bueno o malo pero es un comienzo y espero que les guste mientras voy desarrollando esta historia  
  
bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ella al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	2. charlas e interrupciones

Capitulo II - Charlas e Interrupciones  
  
Paso toda la semana y el sábado se presento rápidamente, era la hora de salida y todos los alumnos salían de clase  
  
-Tomoyo hoy tampoco puedes venir con nosotros-pregunto Sakura un tanto triste toda la semana Tomoyo no había podido acompañarlos de regreso a casa  
  
-Lo siento Sakura pero hoy tampoco puedo, tengo algunas cosa que hacer-le dijo lo mas convincente que pudo-lo siento mucho  
  
-Pero Tomoyo estas segura, te podemos esperar si quieres-le dijo Sakura un tanto inocente  
  
-No Sakura, no es necesario-le respondió un poco nerviosa- no te preocupes le dijo lo mas natural que pudo  
  
-"que es lo que hará"- pensó Eriol al verla así, después de todo no dejaba de preocuparle aquella niña  
  
-entonces Tomoyo creo que no podremos convencerte entonces hasta el lunes amiga y cuídate mucho-le dijo Sakura un tanto apenada y triste y le dio un pequeño abrazo que sorprendió un poco a Tomoyo y al que ella correspondió  
  
-hasta el lunes Sakura y gracias por preocuparte- le dijo mientras se despegaban del abrazo y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta  
  
y vio como se alejaban sus amigos y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos, esta escena se le hacia costumbre aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas lo haría pero era una buena opción para escapar, aunque no sabia en realidad de que es loe escapaba lo único, si era de su amiga y de la realidad de perderla o era otro motivo mas que se escondía pero lo que si sabia era que sentía era una gran tristeza y soledad la que ella estaba alentando mas aun con su actitud que ni ella misma comprendía  
  
*********************  
  
Los tres iban caminando como ya era costumbre por el parque e iban charlando aunque Eriol solo fingía que participaba y que le importaba aquella conversación no era cierto pues su mente no alejo aquella escena de momentos antes y se detuvo de pronto sintió unos deseos de regresar a la escuela solo para saber lo que pensaba así que hablo con sus amigos para darles una excusa sobre su regreso  
  
-Sakura olvide algo en el salón, por que no siguen de largo yo después les doy el alcance- le dijo Eriol lo mas convincente que pudo  
  
-esta bi.......en- el dijo Sakura y Shaoran también asintió pero ella no pudo terminar con su frase por que Eriol ya había salido corriendo en sentido contrario por el camino que habían recorrido anteriormente  
  
-pero que le sucede- le pregunto Sakura a Shaoran quien estaba igual de sorprendido por aquella actitud-ha estado extraño desde hace un rato  
  
-tienes razón- le dijo Shaoran por que el también se había dado cuenta de lo distraído que había estado el joven de ojos azules desde que salieron de la escuela-bueno creo que cada loco con su tema mejor hacemos lo que nos dijo y continuamos  
  
-si mejor vamos- Sakura le sonrió al decir esto y el se sonrojo bastante y se dio cuenta de pronto que el aun sido claro con ella con respecto a sus sentimientos desde que regreso y esta era una perfecta oportunidad, ere una tarde hermosa son un sol radiante y el paisaje era excelente y estaba completamente solos en aquel parque que mas podía pedir para una declaración era como si esa tarde estuviera hecha para ese momento y el no debía desperdiciar este momento debía ser ya  
  
-Sakura-Shaoran la detuvo tomándole la mano muy delicadamente  
  
-ehhh- Sakura volteo sorprendía y totalmente sonrojada al sentir el calor de la mano de su Shaoran tomando la suya  
  
-qu..que sucede Shaoran- le dijo tímidamente sin conocer las razones por la que el joven chino hacia esto  
  
-sabes quería hacerte una pregunta- y se puso aun mas rojo pero tenia que coger valor para hacerlo  
  
-que sucede- Sakura tenia su vista en el suelo aun muy apenada por que Shaoran tenia tomada su mano ahora mas fuerte que antes y sin saber lo que sucedía de además muy nerviosa por aquel momento ambos no se atrevían a verse a los ojos  
  
yo.......yo ..quer...quería pregu...preguntarte si tu aca..acaso...no se quisi...quisie..quisieras...- el pobre estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado no sabia que palabra era la correcta así que dijo todas la que se le ocurrieron dándole demasiados rodeos al asunto y aun no llegaba al punto que era importante pero una voz algo irritante y desagradable para el lo detuvo de golpe  
  
-monstruo que haces con ese mocoso..-le dijo en un tono de enfado que los asusto a ambos-y tu suéltala inmediatamente- esto lo hizo soltara por inercia ya que el pobre de Shaoran se había quedado en estado de shock al escucharlo pero Sakura estaba bastante molesta por la actitud tan irritante de su hermano  
  
***********************  
  
Eriol llego a la escuela un poco agitado por lo que había corrido así que entro y empezó a adentrarse al lugar  
  
"Pero que es lo que me sucede no debí hacer eso pero no pude evitarlo tengo una extraña sensación" - pensaba mientras se acercaba poco a poco y seguía lamentándose por aquel impulso que tuvo ya que se puso analizar las consecuencias de eso-"Pero que he hecho y si ya no esta..y si la encuentro que voy a hacer que explicación voy a darle...no se pero algo me dice que debo ayudarla"- se volvía a preguntar mientras se adentraba por lo pasillo y se dirigía al salón de clase cuando lo encontró tomo una gran suspiro y abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio allí sentada cubierta por un pequeño brillo que provenía del sol que la hacia parecer un ángel y estaba en la carpeta de Sakura recostada total mente perdida en su mente mientras miraba el horizonte fijamente, entonces ingreso despacio y cuando estuvo a mitad se arrepintió de repente- mejor me voy no tengo nada que hacer acá"- pensó y entonces cuando volteo para irse choco con una carpeta haciendo un gran ruido  
  
-Auchhh- soltó este ligero quejido acompañado de todo el ruido y Tomoyo se sobresalto un poco estaba tan pensativa que eso la asusto bastante así que volteo a ver que es lo que había pasado y que provoco aquel disturbio y se sorprendió al ver al causante de ese alboroto  
  
************************  
  
-no soy ningún mocoso- le contestaba Shaoran a Touya muy furioso por haber interrumpido aquel momento tan importante y ahora rojo pero por la ira de ver su oportunidad escapar así como si nada y todo por la maldita culpa de aquel sujeto al que consideraba un tanto antipático y que para su desgracia era nada más y nada menos que su queridísimo casi cuñado por así decirlo, ya que ese sujeto no logro que el joven chino lograra su objetivo el cual ya estaba apunto de alcanzar  
  
-no puedes estar con este mocoso así que nos vamos a la casa-se dirigió Touya a Sakura sin prestarle mayor atención a la cara enfadada de Shaoran y menos a la de su hermana  
  
-ya estoy grandecita para caminar con quien yo quiera y hacer lo que yo quiera-desafió Sakura a su hermano sobre protector quien había arruinado un momento tan agradable con su querido Shaoran que pudo haber sido mejor si el no lo hubiera arruinado  
  
-tal vez caminar pero no con ese mocoso además soy tu hermano mayor y me debes obedecer- le contesto Touya aun mas enfadado por aquel desafió que Sakura le mando y hizo que Sakura volviera a su realidad por que ese detalle que ella había olvidado  
  
-esta bien- a la joven solo le quedo aceptar el mandato que su hermano mayor le impuso ya que se dio cuenta que el tenia razón  
  
-Sakura..- Shaoran la llamo a un lado al menos debía darse una oportunidad para lograr lo que se propuso  
  
-Si Shaoran-le pregunto Sakura un tanto triste  
  
-Mañanas quisiera salir conmigo mañana-Sakura se le ilumino de pronto el rostro y abrazo a Shaoran como por un impulso  
  
-Mocoso note le pegues a mi hermana-le reclamo Touya al ver la reacción de Sakura así que se separaron un poco sonrojado por que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ante un Shaoran tan sorprendido por la espontaneidad de su queridísima Sakura  
  
-Est...esta bien-le respondió Sakura tímidamente y se despidieron pues Touya no los dejo tranquilos ni un momento  
  
-Entonces iré por ti al as 10:00-le dijo Shaoran para estar seguro de que ella no se había arrepentido y que era verdad que ella hubiera aceptado  
  
-Ok, adiós- y ella se fue en compañía de su hermano que volteo y le lanzo una mirada asesina Shaoran que fue correspondida de igual manera por el joven chino  
  
*************************  
  
-pero que haces aquí- pregunto un poco extrañada Tomoyo al ver al joven ahí parado un poco asustado  
  
-siento haberte interrumpido -le dijo Eriol disculpándose con la joven que se encontraba frente suyo- pero vine por algo que olvide  
  
-no importa...no te preocupes- le dijo con una sutil sonrisa y mirándole directamente a los ojos así que se sintió un poco incomoda y volvió su mirada a la ventana  
  
-si y que te olvidaste-le pregunto sin mirarlo., Eriol al escuchar aquello se estremeció por que se le había pasado aquel detalle  
  
bueno yo....yo...- se mostró nervioso y no hizo mas que meter las manos a su carpeta y tratar de sacar algo con magia al notar aquel nerviosismo Tomoyo volteo y lo encontró buscando y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nunca había visto esa faceta de Eriol- mi...mi..mi- nada aparecía Eriol estaba tan nervioso que no lograba nada-bolígrafo?- dijo en tono de pregunta y muy extrañado por lo poco que podía ocurrírsele en ese estado de nerviosismo  
  
-" en verdad Eriol es un buen amigo"- pensó Tomoyo al darse cuenta de lo que Eriol en realidad trataba de hacer mientras sonrió aun mas aquello le pareció divertido  
  
-Por que no quieres acompañar a Sakura- Eriol fue muy directo y soltó todas sus dudas de golpe lo que impresiono a Tomoyo y entonces la expresión cambio de pronto a un de gran tristeza y se levanto se la carpeta y tomo sus cosas  
  
-"como pude creer que era de verdad"-pensó Tomoyo pues se decepciono un poco de Eriol  
  
-Lo siento no debí preguntar-se apeno Eriol al no haber sido un poco mas delicado y tal vez un poco maleducado con esa pregunta pero había algo que lo inquietaba  
  
-No te preocupes pero es algo de lo que no deseo hablar-y siguió su camino hacia fuera del salón - "por que ni siquiera yo misma lo se lo se"-pensó Tomoyo mientras aun caminada  
  
-Daidouji- la llamo Eriol y ella se detuvo para luego voltear a verlo  
  
-Si?-pregunto un tanto molesta  
  
-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa- le dijo a pesar de lo que había hecho tal vez creyó que aun podría acompañarla -"pero que estoy haciendo"-se pregunto al ver su comportamiento  
  
-Esta bien- Tomoyo no pudo negarse después de todo Eriol era su amigo y a pesar de lo que hizo hace un instante ella solo acepto la propuesta  
  
Iban caminando en silencio ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Eriol no quería incomodar a Tomoyo por que si le hablaba tal vez diría alguna tontería y seria peor, se volvería mas tensa la situación entre ellos así que prefirió dejarlo así y esperar que ella iniciara la conversación pero aun ella no lo hacia hasta que al fin llegaron a casa de Tomoyo  
  
-Creo que ya llegamos- le dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio que los había invadido hasta hace unos momentos  
  
-Si bueno ya debo irme-Eriol entendió la indirecta de Tomoyo así que decidió que era mejor de esa manera y por eso de despido  
  
-Hiragisawa gracias por acompañarme-le dijo Tomoyo sinceramente aunque no sabia por que solo con tenerlo al lado se había sentido aunque sea un poquito mejor y también a pesar de lo que hizo en el salón de clase  
  
-No te preocupes-le dijo sinceramente entonces la joven iba a entrar a su casa pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo  
  
-Daidouji-la llamo nuevamente Eriol de pronto se le vino una idea que le pareció muy buena para mejorar la relación de amistad entre ambos  
  
-Si?-le pregunto Tomoyo un poco seca lo que hizo que Eriol de acobardara un poco  
  
-solo olvídalo-le dijo el joven y se despidió- adiós.... hasta el lunes- le dijo un poco triste  
  
Hasta el lunes-y entro a su casa ante la mirada atenta de Eriol...ya que ella siguió su camino hacia adentro de su casa sin voltear en ningún momento  
  
Pero que estoy haciendo- se reclamo Eriol mientras la vio perderse en aquella via y después se volteo y se dirigió a su casa  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Hola a todos aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic no se como me habrá quedado pero solo espero sinceramente que les este gustando hasta el momento, bueno para no continuar con esto me despido hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ella al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	3. un dia¿divertido?

Capitulo III - Un día...¿Divertido?  
  
Era un bonito domingo y Tomoyo se encontraba en su cuarto sola aburrida e inquieta no tenia nada que hacer  
  
"Si llamo a Sakura"- se dijo pero volvió su tristeza- no creo que este en casa tal vez tiene planes con Li y no bebo molestar en su felicidad- empezó a ponerse mas melancólica- pero yo por que no puedo...me siento abandonada...-Entonces sonó el teléfono-"Tal vez sea ella"- pensó con algo se esperanza- Bueno - contesto Tomoyo  
  
-Buenos días...se encuentra la señorita Daidouji- se escucho al otro lado del teléfono y se decepciono grandemente  
  
-Si ella habla- respondió indiferente  
  
-Ho..Hola Daidouji- respondió al escuchar el tono de su voz  
  
-Quien es?-  
  
-Habla Hiiragisawa- dijo y Tomoyo se asombro un poco por que él le hablaría  
  
-Hola como estas- intento de ser amable aunque no le salía muy bien  
  
-Si bien ..gracias- le respondió Eriol .- bueno es que yo...- era extraño verlo en ese estado  
  
-Que sucede- le pregunto Tomoyo curiosa  
  
-Es que quería saber si aceptarías salir conmigo .. a pasear un rato..ir al cine..no se...cualquier cosa- soltó todo de golpe pero sin dudar de sus palabras pero Tomoyo si vacilo  
  
-....- no sabia que responder todo aquello la sorprendió bastante..estaba intrigada desde hace un tiempo Hiiragisawa estaba extraño  
  
-Creo que no debí llamar..- le dijo Eriol serio al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ella-"Que demonios estoy haciendo..nunca debió ocurrírseme algo asi..en que estoy pensando"- dijo para si  
  
-No...no quise- le dijo Tomoyo aun sorprendida- esta bien acepto- al fin accedió Tomoyo  
  
Eriol estaba contento ..logro lo que quería y una extraña felicidad lo invadió de repente- "que me esta sucediendo"- se dijo sorprendido- entonces pasare por ti ..una hora te parece- le pregunto a Tomoyo  
  
-Si claro.- le dijo Tomoyo ..en verdad era extraño..que se proponía con todo esto- te espero- le dijo, sin esperar respuesta por parte de él colgó  
  
*****************************  
  
Shaoran y Sakura iban caminando por la calle e iban algo apenados..había un gran silencio, era su primera salida a solas y estaban muy nerviosos, hasta que Sakura fue la primera en dejar escuchar su voz  
  
-Y a..donde iremos?- le pregunto algo temerosa  
  
-No lo se..que te parece si vamos al cine - pregunto algo inseguro y alzo un poco su mirada para ver la reacción de ella  
  
-Claro y después podemos ir a comer algo- le dijo Sakura algo emocionada, que ya tenia un poco mas de confianza, la idea le había parecido fantástica  
  
-Entonces vamos- le dijo Shaoran ya mas seguro , la miro nuevamente a la vio tan linda que no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que ella volteo y lo miro directamente a los ojos lo cual lo volvió a poner nervioso y --sonrojado así que aparto su vista e inicio su marcha  
  
-Claro vamos- le dijo Sakura con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por la actitud del joven  
  
********************  
  
-Y bien Eriol...a donde iremos- le pregunto Tomoyo directamente  
  
-Uhhhmm.- Eriol la miro entre sorprendido y asustado , el en realidad no tomo en cuenta eso solo siguió el impulso que tuvo en aquel momento..- "tengo que pensar en algo pronto"- pensó ..hasta que al fin reacciono- que te parece se vamos al cine..hay una película muy buena que me recomendaron  
  
-Estas totalmente seguro de eso..- le dijo Tomoyo actuando normalmente  
  
-No te preocupes ..será genial.- Afirmo Eriol despejando un poco las dudas de ella  
  
Esta bien..vamos- al fin se convenció Tomoyo y entonces empezaron a caminar y Eriol resulto ser para Tomoyo mas entretenido de lo que parecía..o tal vez fingía..pero se le veía sonreír de cuando en cuando ante algunas ocurrencias del joven y así iban tan divertido que al fin llegaron al cine.  
  
Antes de entrar Ella se detuvo en seco  
  
-Que sucede Daidouji..- pregunto Eriol extrañado  
  
-Es..que...-no sabia como explicar pero al fin lo soltó- bueno allí esta Sakura y Li - le dijo secamente  
  
-y?- pregunto Eriol aparentando inocencia  
  
Vámonos ..por favor..- le dijo Tomoyo mas seria que antes  
  
-Pero si podemos ver la película con ellos.- Eriol continuaba con su pequeño juego  
  
-No quiero..vámonos- dijo Tomoyo algo disgustada y se dio media vuelta e inicio su marcha para intentar irse pero una mano la detuvo  
  
-Tal vez quieras hablar al respecto- al fin Eriol por que sin querer llego al punto que le interesaba  
  
-No.. solo quiero irme y si tu no ..me da igual..así que suéltame...yo si me voy adiós- le dijo una muy alterada Tomoyo ella no era así por qué  
  
-No te soltare, solo quiero ayudarte- le dijo Eriol para tratar de convencerla y que se calmara un poco  
  
-No puedes..nadie puede así que déjame  
  
-Ya te dije que no..creo que llamamos mucho la atención asi que mejor vamos a aquella cafetería- le dijo Eriol muy fríamente casi como una obligación  
  
-Esta bien..- al fin Tomoyo de rindió y fue conducida por Eriol  
  
-Por que has estado evitando Sakura- Eriol fue directo a lo que le interesaba  
  
-no es tu problema- le respondió fríamente  
  
- Creo que necesitas conversar con alguien..no es bueno que te guardes así las cosas- le dijo Eriol tratando de que ella entendiera sus verdaderas intenciones y la miro de una manera tierna  
  
-No quiero lastima de parte de nadie-dijo Tomoyo disgustada  
  
-No es lastima..solo estoy preocupado..- dijo en tono dulce ignorando la frialdad de ella y aun seguía con su mirada en la de ella. Tomoyo no pudo resistir mas y aparto sus ojos de los de el y comenzó a hablar  
  
-Es que verla con el tan feliz no se..me siento extraña..-  
  
-Pero por que?-  
  
-No lo se...se supone que yo soy feliz si ella lo es ..pero ahora..no lo se...- bajo su mirada un poco triste  
  
-Creo que en realidad no eres feliz y esto lo demuestra..- le dijo muy convencido- has dudado  
  
-Eso no es cierto yo debo....- su voz flaqueo un poco- yo debería ser feliz al verla así...pero quisiera ser yo la que la hiciera sonreír..por eso me alejo..,me duele que no sea así  
  
-Creo que tu también deberías buscar tu felicidad..que no dependa de Sakura  
  
-que quieres decir..-  
  
-Que dependes mucho de ella, han estado juntas demasiado tiempo. creo que estas confundida  
  
-Pero no puedo evitarlo..para mi ella era todo y ahora me siento desplazada, extraño nuestras charlas y salidas  
  
-Pero eso no cambiara..siempre serán amigas..pase lo que pase..eres tu la que se aleja de ella..no crees  
  
-A que te refiere  
  
-Dime por que no la acompañas al final de las clases..por que no quisiste acercarte en el cine  
  
-Ya te lo dije..verla con li siento que estorbo  
  
-pero no lo haces..son amigos..ella te quiere mucho  
  
-como yo a ella pero..- empezó a dudar y Eriol prefirió cortar allí la conversación..de pronto sintió que algo andaba mal que no debio haber forzado aquella conversación..se sentía un poco mal  
  
-que quieres hacer..tal vez podamos ir de compras..que te pares  
  
-ahhhh..- Tomoyo quedo sumamente sorprendida..que es lo que le sucedía...que es lo que pretendía Hiragisawa..creo que ni el mismo lo sabia  
  
entonces empezaron a recorrer tiendas mirar cosas comprar tonterías..Eriol solo quería que Tomoyo se liberara un poco y ayudarle a aclara sus sentimientos Tomoyo parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de Eriol , iba donde el la guiaba, parecía un niño pequeño mirando muchas cosas entonces pasaron por una tienda y Tomoyo se quedo mirando algo  
  
-Que sucede- pregunto Eriol un poco extrañado y miro hacia donde ella- es muy bonito  
  
-si..le quedaría muy bien a Sakura  
  
-creo que mejor te quedaría a ti  
  
-que- pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida  
  
- vamos deja de pensar un momento en ella y piensa en lo que te gusta a ti- así que la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la jalo dentro del local y una señorita se les acerco  
  
-Los puedo ayudar en algo- se dirigió a ellos en tono muy cortés  
  
-creo que deberíamos ir...- Tomoyo quiso hablar mientras iba a iniciar su marcha fuera del lugar pero Eriol la tenia firmemente tomando su mano y no la dejo continuar  
  
-podría mostrarme el vestido que esta en la vitrina- se dirigió a la joven vendedora sin soltar a Tomoyo  
  
-claro joven- y se fue rápidamente para complacer a su cliente  
  
-no deberías hacer eso-le dijo Tomoyo algo disgustada  
  
-...- Eriol no le presto atención  
  
hazme caso- le volvió a recriminar Tomoyo entonces el se volvió y le dedico una sutil sonrisa  
  
-creo que se te vera muy bien en el- fue lo único que respondió....ella se sonrojo a la vez que le estaba molestando su actitud tan pacifica  
  
- no lo creo-se cruzo de brazos y tenia una mirada seria  
  
-aquí esta señor- vino la vendedora y tenia el vestido entre sus manos  
  
-pruébatelo Tomoyo- le tendió el vestido  
  
-no quiero -se comportaba como una niñita engreída  
  
-por favor- Eriol le dijo suplicante y Tomoyo no supo por que pero no pudo resistirse y accedió aunque de mala gana  
  
-esta bien- al fin dijo y tomo en sus manos mientras iba a los vestidores entonces Eriol sonrió triunfante sin que ella se diera cuenta  
  
-creo que le quedara muy bien a su novia.-comento la vendedora a lo que Eriol se sorprendió  
  
-no..no es mi novia..solo somos amigos- aclaro el panorama  
  
En ese preciso momento Tomoyo salió con el vestido, en verdad era hermoso y hacia resaltar en gran medida la belleza de Tomoyo y Eriol quedo hipnotizado viéndola  
  
-como me veo- pregunto dudosa lo que hizo despertar de su sueño al joven que la miraba fijamente lo que intimido un poco a tomoyo  
  
-ya vez Daidouji te vez muy hermosa- contesto sinceramente- "te vez realmente bella, pero que estoy pensando yo no puedo pensar eso"- se decía muy confundido-esta bien lo llevamos- dijo Eriol a la vendedora  
  
-muy bien-  
  
-Tomoyo ya se había retirado a cambiar y entonces entrego el vestido  
  
-Entonces lo envolveré- dijo la joven vendedora y se lo llevo  
  
-Como que lo envolveré-le dijo to0moy en un tono de gran sorpresa y con una mirada mas que molesta pero Eriol seguía ignorándola  
  
-Tome- entrego la tarjeta de crédito para pagar  
  
-Yo aun puedo comprar mis cosas-pero Eriol seguía inmutable  
  
-Gracias por su compra y vuelvan pronto-le dijo amablemente le dijo la joven que los atendió mientras entregaba la bolsa en la que estaba el vestido  
  
-Gracias a usted también- contesto Eriol y ambos jóvenes salieron del local  
  
-Hiiragisawa...- Tomoyo lo llamo aun disgustada  
  
-Podrías llamarme Eriol, si es que lo deseas claro y toma acéptalo, solo quería que te dedicaras a ti- le dijo Eriol ten tranquilo como siempre aunque por dentro no fuera igual  
  
-....- Tomoyo no supo que decir hasta que al fin algo salió de su boca- gracias- y recibió el paquete que el le entregaba  
  
-Ya creo que es muy tarde si quieres te llevo a tu casa  
  
-Esta bien- y se dirigieron sin hablar en todo el camino de regreso ..Al fin llegaron a casa de Tomoyo  
  
-Bueno al fin la princesa llego a su palacio- dijo Eriol y le dio una ligera sonrisa  
  
-Ahhh...- se sorprendió Tomoyo pero continuo- gracias por todo y siento lo de la tienda  
  
-No te preocupes yo no recuerdo nada..bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela  
  
-Si claro hasta mañana- le dijo y el se dio la vuelta ya para retirarse  
  
-Eriol? Le llamo Tomoyo y volteo y la miro directamente a los ojos  
  
-Si? - pregunto confundido sin apartar su vista de ella  
  
-También puedes llamarme Tomoyo- le dijo mientras le sonreía- y me divertí mucho- y ahora ella se volteo para entrar a su casa  
  
-Tomoyo- la llamo - no olvides que tu también debes ser feliz -y ahora si Eriol volteo y se fue rápidamente  
  
Tomoyo quedo sorprendida, peor no podía negar que había pasado un lindo día con Eriol  
  
Tratare..aunque será difícil..- y entro a su casa  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas de la autora Bueno al fin tuve tiempo e ideas parta continuar con la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que este capitulo les guste, espero no tardarme tanto en escribir lo otros aunque tengo una idea del final aun no se como plasmarla en la maquina....ahora si me despido y gracias por sus comentario en realidad son muy buenos  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ella al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	4. este dolor

Capitulo IV- Este dolor....  
  
Era lunes muy temprano, y Sakura para sorpresa de muchos llego muy temprano y encontró a Tomoyo ya en el salón pensando en lo del día anterior  
  
-Hola Tomoyo- la saludo efusivamente era demasiado notoria su felicidad  
  
-Hola ..-dio esta respuesta muy breve y dando una de sus mejores sonrisas forzadas  
  
-Sabes ..ayer sucedió algo fantástico...- le empezó a decir Sakura  
  
-Que sucedió- pregunto Tomoyo algo extrañada  
  
-Ayer Shaoran se me declaro...y el y yo somos novios desde ayer..- Sakura sonrió aun mas al decir esto no lo podía evitar  
  
-En serio...eso es grandioso...-Tomoyo intentaba esconder su dolor ante esta noticia-"Al fin he perdido a mi mejor amiga"- pensó Tomoyo tuvo que aguantar no echarse llorar y arruinar la noticia de su amiga  
  
De pronto llego li y detrás de él entro Eriol que noto algo diferente en la pareja a la cual se le notaba mas cercana  
  
-Buenos días a todos- saludo tan sonriente como siempre y Tomoyo se sobresalto un poco pues estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos y solo lo miro de reojo  
  
-Hola Eriol..- le dijo Sakura, entonces Eriol vio que Tomoyo estaba muy extraña e intuyo el motivo ..tenia que ver con la recién formada pareja  
  
-Creo que al fin li se decidió y obtuvo la recompensa por su valentía- Eriol sonreía maliciosamente y este comentario hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaran bastante  
  
-Cómo lo supiste? - Sakura estaba muy sorprendida ni que decir apenada  
  
-Tal vez por que es muy notorio-le respondió Eriol tan sinceramente que los hizo sonrojarse aun más, Sakura recordó que Eriol la persona más observadora que hubiera conocido jamás y tenia que darle merito a eso  
  
Entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases y el profesor ingreso al aula.  
  
***********************  
  
Tomoyo estuvo todo el día perdida en sus pensamientos. No fue a los descansos y tampoco almorzó, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por ella por que la vio muy distraída  
  
-Estas bien Tomoyo  
  
-....-Tomoyo se sobresalto un poco- ...si estoy bien.- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tratando de disimular pero aunque lo intentaba..no lo lograba y Sakura noto eso y también Eriol la miraba preocupado  
  
-"Creo que en realidad le afecto lo de Sakura y Li"- pensó mientras la veía fijamente..- "en verdad ya no eres buena para fingir"-  
  
******************  
  
Paso toda la semana y a Tomoyo se le notaba ida y no prestaba atención a clases, no participaba de las conversaciones....en resumen estaba deprimida Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le afecto nada... ocultando sus sentimientos tras sonrisas falsas ....ya no podía negar que aquello le molestaba de sobremanera ..y sobretodo...ya no podía escoltarse en el cuento de "Si ella es feliz yo lo soy"...eso ya no le servia para calmarse...se había cansado..estaba muy confundida..se sentía aun peor por pensar eso por que no la dejaba en paz..era realmente la peor amiga que había..no merecía nada  
  
Eriol aun la miraba preocupado..se sentía muy mal al verla en ese estado..quería hacer algo..pero que..el sabia lo que pasaba ..y era algo que no podía controlar ni siquiera con magia..se sentía impotente al verla sufrir de esa manera..lo único que le quedaba era consolar su dolor...tal vez algún día logrará sanar  
  
El timbre del ultimo descanso sonó y todos salieron menos Tomoyo y Sakura se quedo con ella, tuvo una idea que tal vez serviría así que la puso en practica  
  
-Tomoyo por que no almorzamos juntas..- le pregunto, quería intentar animarla ..la aun la notaba decaída y triste  
  
-No..gracias Sakura prefiero quedarme aquí..debo hacer algo- le dijo Tomoyo lo más tranquila que pudo..pero aunque trataba no podía  
  
-Vamos Tomoyo...te gustara- le intento convencer pero siguió recibiendo la negativa de su amiga. Eriol vio aquella escena así que decidió intervenir  
  
-Sakura yo me quedare con ella..habíamos quedado en que haríamos un trabajo ..no te preocupes yo la acompaño..- le dijo Eriol  
  
-Muy bien..- le dijo Sakura poco convencida pero al fin salió de allí acompañada de Shaoran que la estuvo esperando  
  
Gracias..- respondió en voz muy baja Tomoyo hacia Eriol- ahora puedes irte..déjame sola  
  
Pero...-intento decir algo pero decidió dejarla sola.. no quería empeorar las cosas- de acuerdo- y salió del aula algo también triste por haber sido echado de aquella forma por su amiga..por que sabia que era lo mejor  
  
***********************  
  
Las clases continuaron, pero ahora no solo Tomoyo era la distraída sino también Sakura y Eriol aun más...le estaba afectado pero sin entenderlo el se sentía ligado a ella. Para alivio de todos al fin la campana sonó y todos empezaron a ordenar sus cosas y salir del aula hasta que finalmente quedaron los cuatro amigo así que Sakura decidió ser directa con Tomoyo y preguntar que era lo que le molestaba, pues relámete estaba preocupada por ella..no podía seguir fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de nada  
  
-Que te pasa Tomoyo...  
  
-No es nada Sakura...- le respondió desganada..  
  
-Mientes...anda dímelo- insistió Sakura..no quería dejarla sin saber que era lo que le sucedía  
  
-solo son tonterías mías..- respondió Tomoyo ..tanta pregunta la estaba irritando  
  
-Pero Tomoyo..- trato de decir Sakura pero fue callada de repente por el tono disgustado de Tomoyo..no quería seguir siendo interrogada  
  
-estoy bien Sakura...solo quiero estar sola...solo eso..no necesito nada de nadie y menos de ti..- grito ..estaba cansada de todos no quería escuchar a nadie y menos a ella y se fue corriendo mientras en el camino empezaron a correrle lagrimas por sus mejillas...hasta que al fin paro y se apoyo en un árbol y se arrodillo mientras seguía llorando  
  
********************  
  
Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura se quedaron atónitos ante tal acto de la joven, pero no pudieron detenerla por el asombro del que aun no se recuperaban  
  
-Pero que le sucede..- dijo Sakura muy asustada y triste por aquella reacción tan violenta de su amiga y no se imaginaba que le sucedía..quedo realmente desconcertada de aquel comportamiento , Sakura sabia que ella no era así..no era su forma de ser...debía ser algo grave...  
  
- no lo se...- recibió la negativa de su novio quien se acerco a ella y la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo mientras una lagrima broto de sus ojos verdes..de pronto se soltó del abrazo y volteo  
  
-Eriol sabes que es lo que le sucede- pregunto Sakura al joven ingles....estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que Eriol no tenia idea de lo que le pasaba a Tomoyo..pero tenia que tener al menos una respuesta..cualquiera que fuera de aquella actitud tan desagradable de su mejor amiga  
  
- no lo se pequeña Sakura..- le dijo también confundido ..nunca creyó que Tomoyo..se comportaría de esa manera..que explotaría en aquel momento-no lo se..-no podía decir nada era algo que Tomoyo debía darse cuenta por si sola  
  
-Podrías hablar con ella...averiguar algo..- le pidió Sakura..necesitaba saber que es lo que ocurría ..no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras tan hiriente que le dijo Tomoyo -tal vez a ti si te lo cuente - le dijo casi sin pensar y en su voz se le notaba pesar  
  
-....- Eriol estaba mas que sorprendido, nunca pensó que Sakura le pediría algo así pero de todas formas el iba hacerlo aunque no se lo pidieran..quería estar al lado de ella..- no te preocupes iré..  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas de la autora Termine de transcribir la cuarta parte , aunque me salió algo corta pero espero que les guste...ya falta poco para que termine..aunque aun no se como redactar el final pero no se preocupen ya algo se dará... por cierto gracias por sus comentarios...adiós hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	5. que me sucede

Capitulo V- Que me sucede..?  
  
Eriol se encontraba en el autobús rumbo a casa de Tomoyo, había quedado en irla a visitar, era un pedido especial de Sakura, aunque no podía negar que el también quisiera hacerlo de parte de él, pero era la excusa perfecta para no querer darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. Y es que desde que la invito a salir, se sintió atado de algún modo a ella además de la preocupación por el comportamiento de ella en los últimos días  
  
Al fin llego a aquella casa enorme. Era domingo, parecía un día perfecto para hablar con ella, tal vez haya pensado mejor las cosas y ya estaría mas calmada, toco el timbre y del intercomunicador salió una voz  
  
-Si que desea-sonó una voz al otro lado del aparato  
  
-Busco a la señorita Daidouji- pregunto temeroso  
  
-Quien la busca  
  
-Eriol Hiragisawa  
  
-Un momento  
  
Después de un rato el portón se abrió y le dio paso al joven que camino por el extenso jardín y llego a la puerta principal donde había un sirviente que le esperaba  
  
-La señorita Daidouji esta en su habitación..es por aquí...sígame por favor- le indico que lo siguiera a través del pasillo  
  
-Si claro- siguió el joven al empleado quien lo guiaba hacia donde estaba ella  
  
*********************  
  
-"Por que lo habré dejado pasar"- se preguntaba Tomoyo, arrepintiéndose un poco de aquella decisión, estaba lo que se podría decir sola en casa, pues su madre se fue de viaje de negocios hace un par de semanas y estaria fuera todo el mes, y mientras se encontraba viendo los videos de antaño de Sakura una y otra vez- "si en realidad prefiero estar sola..eso creo"  
  
****************************  
  
Eriol se encontraba detrás de la puerta y toco suavemente y nadie contesto, entonces volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte, aunque no le parecía correcto pero lo hizo , pero nuevamente nadie contesto, así que decidió entrar por su cuenta, un poco temeroso, claro que si pues no había sido invitado a entrar, pero no vio a nadie en aquella pequeña sala que se encontraba delante el, entonces escucho un ruido, eran voces y música, así que decidió aproximarse a donde provenía el sonido y al asomarse vio la gran pantalla que reflejaba una imagen, era Sakura y una de sus tantas capturas, se sorprendió nunca pensó que Tomoyo tendría un lugar de este tipo, acondicionado para sus videos, entonces ingreso cuidadosamente y la busco con su mirada , entonces la después de recorrer su vista unos instantes por el lugar y de paso examinándolo un poco, la encontró sentada en un sillón largo, con sus pierna rodeadas por sus brazos y su cabeza apoyadas en sus rodillas, tenia una expresión perdida en aquella pantalla, así que se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella y puso una mano en su hombro lentamente  
  
-ehmm- Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco y volteo y se encontró con la mirada algo temerosa de Eriol, era muy extraño para ella verlo así, el siempre demostraba ser imperturbable, que le sucedería, pero ella no tenia ánimos para resolver esa clase de misterios así que le dio muy poco importancia a ello  
  
-lo siento...no debí entrar así..pero nadie contestaba y yo....- trato de disculparse algo nervioso, eran varias veces que se ponía tan nervioso en presencia de ella sin poder evitarlos, su calma siempre lo abandonaba cerca de ella  
  
-no te preocupes- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa graciosa- por que no te sientas- lo invito a acercarse..así el joven de ojos azules fue hacia ella rodeando el gran sillón y se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio un rato sin dejar de ver la gran pantalla que se encontraba delante de ellos, parecían atentos, aunque no fuera así  
  
-no tenia idea que te tuvieras un lugar así..es decir una sala de video..- dijo Eriol para al menos empezar una conversación...tanto silencio lo estaba matando y no contribuía a lo que había ido a hacer a ese lugar  
  
-lo hice cuando era pequeña, en honor a Sakura...a su aventuras..- dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de ver las imágenes frente a ella, no quería verlo a los ojos, no se sentiría cómodo así que no aparto la vista de aquel sitio  
  
-veo que tienes una gran colección-pregunto Eriol, tenia que continuar como sea, hasta llegar a lo que quería, aunque le iba a ser un poco difícil  
  
-si..desde que empezó con la captura, cuando llego Li- aquí hizo una pequeña pausa al decir este nombre y su expresión cambio un poco y continuo- hasta que al final llegaste tu y empezó el cambio todas las cartas, aunque no pude grabar el final- aquí lo miro pero no fue por mucho por que volvió a dirigir su vista al frente  
  
-sabes Sakura esta preocupada por ti..- soltó Eriol de pronto..sintió que era el momento justo, así que decidió hacerlo de una vez, sino después seria imposible  
  
-por mi..no debería..- dijo aparentando no importarle lo que el le había dicho, solo no quería tomarle importancia para no sentirse peor aun  
  
-por que reaccionaste así..por lo de ellos dos...-le pregunto Eriol como sabiendo que esa era la razón, solo que quería que ella lo dijera, al menos intentaría que razonara un poco  
  
-no..no es eso..-mintió fácilmente, el la miro muy sorprendido, era evidente prefirió negarlo, pero para ella era una forma de protegerse  
  
-me pidió que viniera..-le dijo dejo de verla y miro a al pantalla, no sabia que tan lejos llegaría ella  
  
-estoy bien..no necesito de niñeras-respondió de mala manera, entonces pensó en ese momento que fue muy mala idea dejarlo pasar  
  
-no lo creo ..te comportas como una bebe..-también alzo un poco la voz pero no pudo seguir..-no te cierres-finalmente le dijo en forma mas tierna, quería que comprendiera no que explotara  
  
-yo?...- dijo en forma irónica, aunque no le quedaba muy bien, no iba con su forma de ser  
  
-si...mejor por que no salimos de aquí- trato de no tamarle importancia a su tono para no perder los papeles, así que se mantuvo en calma, cosa que la molestaba a ella  
  
-no.... quiero quedarme..aquí siento que no me abandonara-parecía una niñita malcriada, realmente extraña a sus ojos  
  
-tu eres la que te estas apartando-le dijo algo serio y mirándola fijamente  
  
-por que no quiero sufrir cuando ella se vaya y pierda su amistad- dijo, era la forma en la que justificaba su actitud, al menos no lo nego esta vez y para Eriol era un comienzo  
  
-no perderás su amistad..ven vamos..- la miro de una manera mas tierna y le dijo esto muy dulcemente, y cogió su mano recito una clase de conjuro y de pronto aparecieron en el parque  
  
-por que lo hiciste-le reclamo Tomoyo, totalmente disgustada, ella no quería irse de el lugar anterior, ella se lo había dicho claro, por que no la dejaba tranquila, ella y su soledad  
  
-solo quiero reanimarte..para que lo comprendas..ven solo déjate llevar- le dijo y tomo su mano, pero le tomo poca importancia a las palabras de él,  
  
-ya te dije ... que me dejaras- le dijo aun mas furiosos, solo quería regresar y que el no se apareciera nunca más  
  
-no seas cerrada..ya te lo dije-le dijo sin afectarle lo que ella le decía, no quería dejarla solo y que siguiera deprimiéndose así, sin razón  
  
-no lo soy...-dijo en voz muy baja  
  
-por que crees que ella se alejara de ti..solo quieres que ella este para ti..bajo tu sombra..si no lo esta simplemente no quieres nasa ..por eso te alejas-  
  
-eso no es cierto..no es cierto..- decía mientras de dejaba caer de rodillas y las lagrimas se asomaban  
  
-Tomoyo comprende.... acéptalo...- y se acerco y se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y ella le fácilmente se dejo abrazar  
  
Entonces aquel contacto despertó un sentimiento dormido aun en el..un deseo incontenible de no soltarla..de tenerla así para siempre...de hacer que se sintiera feliz  
  
-no lo entiendo Eriol..aceptar que..no se que- le dijo Tomoyo confundida y ya se había dado por vencida  
  
Entonces Eriol no pudo mas y en un impulso que lo sorprendió a el aun mas, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y los paso por su rostro limpiando sus lagrimas, entonces acerco sus labios hacia un lado del rostro de ella..hacia sus oídos y le dijo algo que ni el pensó que tenia allí dentro..nunca creyó que diría algo así  
  
-acéptame...déjame hacerte sonreír- Y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella en un suave roce que sin pensarlo fue correspondido por ella..era tan dulce y tan tierno...  
  
-...-pero de pronto ella reacciono y lo empujo y lo miro sorprendida... aquello ..ella no podía hacer eso... no podía sentir eso..ella solo debía estar para Sakura..solo para ella..pero en aquel acto se dio cuenta de algo que no le gusto..un temor que se hizo presente desde que comenzó su acercamiento a Eriol: que podría ser feliz sin Sakura, así como Sakura había demostrado que podía ser feliz sin ella..no eso no podía ser cierto para ella..por que entonces todo su vida,..toda su verdad era distinta  
  
Se fue de allí lo mas rápido que pudo .... Eriol no alcanzo hacer nada mas..mejor dicho no sabia que hacer estaba estático y sorprendido... el también debía poner en orden todas sus emociones y sentimiento que en ese momento se asomaron y entremezclaron  
  
***********************  
  
Al fin llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y como siempre sucedía en los últimos días se encerró en el..azoto la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo y se recostó en ella y fue cayendo lentamente... estaba tan confundida ...demasiado asustada..no sabia que hacer con todo lo que tenia adentro ..simplemente todo era nuevo...-por que Eriol..  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas de la autora Aquí esta el quinto capitulo, por fin, que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, bueno quiero agradecer sus comentario, me gustaron mucho aunque fueron poco, pero me alegraron de verdad, espero tener pronto el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	6. ya lo se

Capitulo VI- ya lo se...  
  
Sakura llego a la escuela un poco tarde como siempre pero logro entrar a tiempo..aunque estaba algo triste por lo de Tomoyo..siempre trataba de llevar su sonrisa  
  
Buenos días - le dijo a todos con su gran sonrisa pero ni Tomoyo ni Eriol le prestaron atención  
  
Que sucede?- se pregunto... entonces sonó el timbre de inicio de clases ...durante las primeras horas ambos estaba como ausentes hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso y Tomoyo salió sin decir nada a nadie y fue al patio..sola como siempre  
  
-Eriol dime lograste hablar con ella- Sakura se acerco a el y le pregunto- que has averiguado  
  
-lo siento Sakura pero no me dijo nada..en verdad lo siento mucho-respondió Eriol con algo de pesar en sus palabras  
  
-oh..ya veo- Sakura bajo su mirada un poco triste- pero tu también estas extraño... dime paso algo entre ustedes...pelearon  
  
-...- Eriol se sorprendió no sabia que decir...no quería explicar nada así que solo siguió la corriente- si reñimos un poco  
  
-siento causarte problemas  
  
-no te preocupes Sakura- dijo Eriol dándose cuenta del sentimiento de culpa de parte de ella- yo soy el único culpable"- pensó en silencio y de pronto continuo- no... no tienes nada que ver..pequeña Sakura..ya veras que pronto volverá a ser la de siempre- trato de animarla  
  
-pero...- iba a decir algo mas pero no pudo por que sonó el timbre y tuvieron que ir a sus lugares  
  
*****************  
  
llego nuevamente el descanso y Tomoyo estaba sola en el jardín y fue hacia una banca algo lejana y se sentó allí...lejos de todos...pero era eso lo que en verdad quería?..estar sola  
  
-por que a mi- se dijo..no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos días..lo que paso el día anterior y todo los sentimiento que se mezclaron en su interior..era tan difícil de diferenciarlos..era una gran confusión que no podía resolver- eres un tonto  
  
Eriol paso por allí y la vio a lo lejos , no quería acercarse a ella, no se sentía preparado aunque ganas no le faltaban, por todo lo que paso el día anterior, pero el tuvo la culpa..el lo propicio..eran sentimientos tan opuestos  
  
-que hacer- se dijo mientras miro por ultima vez a la joven de cabellos negros volvió a iniciar su marcha hacia el salón de clases  
  
**************************  
  
al fin llego el termino de clases y aun seguían distantes. Tomoyo no dejaba el tema Sakura, pero ahora tenia mas...el problema era Eriol y su actitud hacia ella en los últimos días..no podía dejar de pensar en ello y se levanto alisto sus cosas y se fue aunque no era novedad que lo hiciera..lo raro era que Eriol estaba en el mismo estado que ella y también se fue sin prestar atención a sus amigos  
  
-Shaoran no crees que esto es demasiado extraño  
  
-tienes razón..primero Tomoyo..ahora Eriol..que les sucederá  
  
-aun me siento mal por lo que dijo Tomoyo...talvez fue mas grosera con Eriol..pero este comportamiento no justifica esto  
  
******************  
  
Eriol llego a su casa, estaba cansado ..confundido...y triste, Nakuru lo había notado extraño en los últimos días a como el era siempre, pero el día anterior había sido peor... pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo hasta ese día en que no aguanto mas.... tenia tanta curiosidad y tal vez estaba algo repuesto  
  
-buenas tarde Nakuru-saludo Eriol algo abatido  
  
-buenas tardes Eriol...que te sucede-fue directa en su pregunta  
  
-a mi..nada..por que lo preguntas- trato de disimular lo que le sucedía pero era mas que evidente su estado para negarlo  
  
-a mi no me puedes engañar..hemos vivido juntos el suficiente tiempo para conocerte bien..y te comporta extraño-le dijo Nakuru  
  
-ahhhhh..- se sorprendió...era cierto ellos vivan juntos demasiado tiempo...llevaban una relación de amigos  
  
-así que me lo dirás..quiera o no-fue muy tajante en su afirmación  
  
-pero...es que..- dudo un poco en hacerle caso a su petición..-esta bien pero no se por donde comenzar-al fin cedió..a fin de cuentas necesitaba confiar en alguien y que mejor que su guardián  
  
-seria mejor que del principio no te parece-le estaba incomodando la espera..quería saberlo al instante  
  
-Nakuru..-le reprocho un poco  
  
-solo decía..ahora si empieza  
  
-bien..es que tengo este extraño sentimiento..algo aquí dentro que no me deja tranquilo  
  
-y desde cuando?- pregunto Nakuru extrañada..- podría ser- dijo a si misma  
  
-desde que la vi-  
  
-viste? A quien?- pregunto aun mas le espera la mataba y Eriol no lo hacia muy fácil  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo al fin Eriol  
  
-la amiga de Sakura?...-se sorprendió..ahora si estaba segura  
  
-si es que cuando llegue la note extraña..triste..al principio fue curiosidad ..luego preocupación..y ahora...-se detuvo un instante el que aprovecho Nakuru para agregar algo mas  
  
-te enamoraste  
  
-si me enam.....que dijiste- reacciono de pronto ..el nunca lo pensó  
  
-te e-na-mo-ras-te- le repitió silaba por silaba lentamente para que le entendiera mejor..aunque era mas para fastidiarlo un poco- nunca pensé que lo harías  
  
-no es cierto-trato de negarlo ..pero no tenia tanta seguridad  
  
-claro que si-afirmo nuevamente.... lo notaba nervioso..lo veía tan tierno en ese estado..el nunca había sido así...por eso lo encontró divertido  
  
-deja de molestar tanto al amo- le dijo spinel que estuvo presente en toda la conversación  
  
-tu no te metas-le reprocho Nakuru...  
  
-si lo hago..no ves que lo perturbas-dijo spinel tratando de defender a su amo  
  
-no lo hago verdad eri...- pero ya no estaba- ves lo que hiciste  
  
-solo hice lo correcto  
  
-no lo creo tierno spi  
  
-no me llames así-dijo notablemente molesto  
  
-si lo hago..spi..spi..spi- repitió incesantemente..molestándolo aun mas  
  
*************  
  
-Llegaras tarde..Eriol despierta..- Nakuru lo movía insistentemente  
  
-no..5 minutos mas mamá...- Eriol estaba profundamente dormido  
  
-mamá...Eriol levántate inmediatamente- Nakuru se molesto..no estaba tan vieja para ser su madre  
  
-ehhh¡¡¡¡¡- al fin reacciono- que sucede?- pregunto algo adormilado  
  
-sucede que no soy tu madre y que llegaras tarde a la escuela si no te levantas inmediatamente y te apresuras  
  
-santo dios- fue corriendo a alistarse- nunca pensé que me pasaría algo así..y todo por culpa de Nakuru  
  
************************  
  
-Que le habrá pasado a Eriol- le peguntaba Sakura a Shaoran ya que Eriol como buen ingles era muy puntual y ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Entonces la puerta se abrió rápidamente justo a tiempo el... profesor también ingreso .... era Eriol quien estaba algo agitado y fue a su lugar  
  
-estas bien Eriol-  
  
-si Sakura... gracias- y le sonrió entonces vio a Tomoyo quien solo miraba al frente y algo perdida como siempre  
  
************************  
  
-Y así termino...- el profesor no continuo por que fue interrumpido por la campana del final de clases  
  
-esto ya se estaba poniendo pesado ..verdad Tom...- ...iba decir el nombre de su amiga pero callo pues Tomoyo en los últimos días solo quería ignorarlos..a sus amigos..se había vuelto demasiado solitaria..  
  
Tomoyo se levanto sin mirar a nadie y se fue sin despedirse como siempre...ni Sakura ni Shaoran sabían por que Tomoyo parecía molesta con todos..pero Eriol lo sabia muy bien... que en parte por Sakura y en gran medida por el..pero que podía hacer el...  
  
Ese día solo se había concentrado en ella y al verla no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Nakuru.."te enamoraste"...el aun no lo terminaba de creer..pero tenia algo de lógica..  
  
-podría ser..- dijo Eriol en un susurro que nadie mas que el escucho y sin despedirse salió tras de ella rápidamente..tenia que hablar con ella Sakura y Shaoran solo lo observaron  
  
****************  
  
Después de caminar rápidamente...Al fin la alcanzo a verla..ella iba lentamente como haciendo un análisis a cada paso que daba a través de la calle...iba muy pensativa....Eriol solo la seguía muy de cerca...aun no se decidía...pero debía decirlo aunque ella lo odiara por ello..había abierto su corazón y descubierto sus sentimientos..y lo mas importante..debía decírselo  
  
-Tomoyo..le llamo y ella detuvo su paso  
  
-por que me sigues- pregunto sin voltear..solo le daba la espalda  
  
-necesito hablar contigo..decirte algo  
  
-pero yo no quiero- y volvió a emprender el paso..el necesitaba hablar ..pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo tenia que actuar rápido..tenia que sacarlo fuera..así que se acerco a ella y tomo su brazo con firmeza pero tratando de no lastimarla  
  
-suéltame o empezare a gritar-le amenazo muy enojada  
  
-por que siempre tiene que ser así-le dijo en tono suplicante..pero ella no debía ceder  
  
-así como-  
  
-lo único que deseo es que me escuches..solo eso..después podrás irte- insistió nuevamente  
  
-ufff...esta bien- al fin accedió..a pesar de no quererlo hacer..ella siempre terminaba accediendo...no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de estar a su lado..pero a la vez quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de el ..lo que le hacia sentir le daba miedo  
  
-sabes Tomoyo..aquel día..cuado fue a tu casa no niego que fue a petición de Sakura pero hubo un impulso propio proveniente de aquí..-puso la mano en su pecho ..sobre su corazón..- que me llevo hacia allí y bueno..yo no quería molestarte..- continuo hablando  
  
-pero no lo lograste-le dijo al fin  
  
-lo se... y siento mucho haberte dicho eso..haberte besado...se que estuvo mal por que yo también me sentí muy confundido..por ello no sabia que pensar..todo se me vino de pronto ..pero..- se detuvo un momento y se acerco a ella tomando sus suaves y delicadas manos entre las suyas, ella no lo rechazo..algo no la dejaba hacerlo..aunque ganas no le faltaron..en el fondo le gustaba que lo hiciera  
  
-pero que- Tomoyo pregunto  
  
-pero al pensar mejor todo ...- eso de pensar todo fue gracia a Nakuru- se fue aclarando y sabes..no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..pero me doy cuenta que fue un impulso de mis sentimiento hacia a ti  
  
-que quieres decir -le dijo aun mas confundida  
  
-que estoy enamorado de ti-al fin lo había dicho ya no podía dar marcha atrás..aunque esa no era su intención  
  
-ahhh...- Tomoyo no sabia que decir  
  
-te amo Tomoyo Daidouji..te amo..- y volvió a acercarse a ella, y nuevamente aquel impulso se hizo presente, era el cariño..el amor hacia a ella...sabia que esto no ayudaría ..pero no lo resistió mas y fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella  
  
Tomoyo estaba tan sorprendida por las ultimas palabras que el dijo..de pronto vio el rostro de el acercarse..no sabia que hacer..si apartarlo o seguir con eso..definitivamente era mejor apartarlo..pero su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo..su cuerpo no respondía..algo en su corazón no le permitía alejarse..ella muy en el fondo si quería recibir ese beso...al fin sus bocas se rozaron...luego se transformo en un tierno beso que fue mejor que el primero... y que fue correspondido por ambos..Eriol se sentía feliz de que no lo rechazara ...que ella respondiera a aquella caricia que el le daba......de pronto sintió algo que lo obligo a alejarse  
  
-suéltame..- le dijo Tomoyo mientras lo empujaba y le dio una bofetada..- me lastimas..te odio..no quiero verte nunca mas..- y se fue de allí mas que enojada  
  
-ehmm..yo creí...va..lo merezco- se dio media vuelta y fue a su casa..las ultimas palabras de ella le dolieron mucho..aunque no quería aceptar eso...era mejor pensar que lo dijo sin querer...  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas de la autora Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo... aquí puse otra escena entre ello.. espero que les guste...estoy avanzando de a pocos y espero terminarlo pronto...adiós hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	7. decision

Capitulo VII- decisión....  
  
Al fin llego a casa, estaba sola, nunca le gusto ese sentimiento...y Sakura le hizo olvidar eso cuando la conoció , soledad que la había consumido, por eso cuando Shaoran volvió, esta regreso, sabia que ella la abandonaría..pero había alguien que también causo el mismo impacto en ella pero de forma distinta..pero no quería aceptarlo....fue a su habitación..se echo en su cama  
  
-No quiero sentir esto...no de nuevo..por que...- estaba en su cama echada mirando el blanco del techo..después de un rato se quedo dormida  
  
***************************************************  
  
Uhhhmmm...- despertó lentamente..aun era temprano y llevaba la ropa del día anterior..había dormido mas que suficiente...pero no se sentía con ganas de nada...  
  
-mejor será que me quede en casa el día de hoy...no quiero ver a nadie...- pensó...pero en realidad no quería ver a Eriol..necesitaba estar sola..realmente sola por un día..sin gente a su alrededor observándola..  
  
********************************  
  
-Que le habrá sucedido..- Eriol miraba la puerta del salón esperando que ella llegara...- creo que fue por lo de ayer  
  
-Eriol..-Sakura le llamo...  
  
-si Sakura..- volteo a mirarla..debía fingir su tristeza, le dedico su sonrisa de siempre  
  
-que extraño que Tomoyo no haya venido..- Sakura aun no entendía a Tomoyo, desde aquel incidente  
  
-tal vez...- el sabia muy bien la razón de su falta...todo era su culpa y le hacia sentir mal..también recordó lo que ella le dijo..aun quedaba en su memoria..retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza...me lastima...te odio...no quiero verte nunca mas.. definitivamente se debía a el..- no quiere verme...-dijo para el  
  
**********************  
  
-Eriol por que no vamos a ver a Tomoyo...- era salida y Sakura decidió visitarla  
  
-ehhh- eriol no se esperaba ello, el no podía verla..tenia que negarse - no Sakura yo no puedo...- el sabia que no debía..eso incomodaría a ella..ya no quería lastimarla mas  
  
-pero por que..- Sakura con su natural inocencia no entendía por que Eriol estaba extraño, por que no quería ver a Tomoyo..si también era su amiga  
  
-lo siento Sakura ...pero no puedo...- dijo muy seriamente y salió del salón...dejando a Sakura y Shaoran muy desconcertados  
  
*********************  
  
Eriol caminaba lentamente hacia su casa...al fin llego sabia que tenia que enfrentarse a las preguntas de Nakuru...pero no tenia opción ..era su casa...debía hacerlo  
  
-dime que te sucede Eriol...aun estas triste por eso..- Eriol había entrado tan triste que Nakuru no pudo evitar preguntarle..aunque ya sabia el motivo  
  
-acaso no tendría porque..- dijo el en tono de desanimo..en verdad era irreconocible  
  
-pero no lo entiendo..ella no sabe apreciar nada..- Nakuru estaba algo molesta por como Tomoyo había tratado a Eriol  
  
-lo que sucede es que esta confundida..y bueno yo no ayude en nada...soy un idiota...nunca debí decirle esas cosas.-trataba de justificarla...sabia que en parte el tenia que ver...  
  
-No es tu culpa el sentir eso...- Nakuru solo quería animarlo  
  
-Si lo es..por eso ahora ya no quiere verme...hoy no fue a la escuela...mi presencia le molesta...-su tono seguía siendo débil..en verdad estaba afectado  
  
-Como estas tan seguro...- Nakuru no se daba por vencida...  
  
-Por que ella me lo dijo..cuantas veces te lo diré...- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia..el no era así...  
  
-Esta bien ..pero no tienes por que ser tan grosero-le dijo Nakuru molesta  
  
-Lo siento..pero estoy tan molesto conmigo...no quise desquitarme contigo.....- Eriol estaba arrepentido...hasta que punto había llegado...ahora sabia que también le estaba haciendo daño a él  
  
-Ya sabes Eriol..no es tu culpa...- nuevamente...quería convencerlo de eso  
  
-Si lo es...- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue a su habitación  
  
-Eso lo veremos..no quiero ver sufrir al pobre Eriol..- dijo para si  
  
-Veo que tu no cambias..-spi estaba allí..había escuchado todo  
  
-No ves que el amo necesita ayuda..deberías apoyarme..Spinel...- ahora estaba seria..el nunca la conoció así  
  
-Que vas ha hacer..- le pregunto..sabia la persistencia que tenia la guardiana  
  
-Ya lo veras...- dijo con muchas ganas ..tenia que hacer algo...y debía ser ya  
  
*************************  
  
Eriol estaba en su cuarto desde la tarde...pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido...estaba triste...le había hecho mas daño Tomoyo que cualquiera..por eso ella ahora lo odiaba...y también se odiaba..ya lo había pensado y esa fue su única conclusión..también se estaba dañando...  
  
- será lo mejor...- se dijo Eriol mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto...estaba en total penumbra...al fin tomo su decisión...entonces se levanto debía decírselo a Nakuru y spinel...  
  
***************************  
  
Eriol..- suspiro Tomoyo..todo el día había estado pensando en el..por que...no lo sabia..-esto es tan difícil...quisiera..no, no puedo...no debo...pero me siento sola y vacía...confundida...si le hablo...no seas tonta...ya no es como antes..jamás será igual...ahora todo será una farsa...una falsa ilusión...es que ese es mi destino..la soledad..-ahora se ponía pensar por que estaba sola..por que simplemente no había nadie quien pudiera escucharla...Sakura tenia a Shaoran...a ella ya no la necesitaba...y esa era su tristeza..perder a su mejor amiga...por otro estaba Eriol ..su confusión...era el problema del que quería desahogarse...- Eriol...Eriol...- siempre volvía a su cabeza..no se que pensar..no se que sentir...no quiero verlo....pero quiero tenerlo cerca..por que...  
  
**********************************  
  
Bajo las escaleras y los encontró cenando..el les había dicho que no cenaría...pero estaba allí..así que decidió sentarse con ellos y comer..aunque apetito..no tenia..pero se esforzaba..iba ser difícil decírselos..  
  
-que sucede Eriol...-Nakuru noto a Eriol algo nervioso..- si no quieres cenar no lo hagas  
  
-ehh...- su guardiana lo conocía muy bien...así que decidió decírselos de una vez...-vengo a decirles que regresamos a Inglaterra  
  
-a Inglaterra...pero si a ti te gustaba la idea de vivir aquí...quedarte aquí- le dijo su guardiana sorprendida  
  
-lo se..pero ya no...-le dijo Eriol..bajo su vista triste  
  
-es por Tomoyo...no debería ser así..acaso...no me digas que esa fue la razón de regresar- ella debía tener razón si es que el quería irse por ella..debía haber regresado por ella..  
  
-no lo se...simplemente quería regresar...pero si ella me odia...mejor me voy..no quiero que se sienta mal...bueno ya me voy a dormir...en dos días nos vamos..mañana prepararemos todo...  
  
-esta bien amo...- spinel contesto..si su amo quiera irse..nadie debía impedírselo  
  
-ya vez Spi..debemos hacer algo..esta tan deprimido que quiere huir de lo que siente- le dijo Nakuru alarmada...la gustaba la idea de hacer de cupido  
  
-debes respetar los deseos del amo-  
  
-tenemos dos días....o lo hacemos cambiar de parecer...o alguien mas lo hará...- no le hizo caso a spinel..estaba emocionada debía poner en practica su plan esta noche...-  
  
**************************  
  
Estaba en su cama dando vueltas...entonces alguien entro por su bacón...se asusto...se levanto..y con cuidado se acerco...  
  
-quien anda ahí.- pregunto temerosa con unas tijeras en sus mano, pero nadie respondió en realidad se estaba asustando..- quien anda allí..- volvió a repetir, entonces vio una sombra..se aproximaba..ella retrocedió..- quien eres..- la sombra ya estaba frente suyo..la cortina en medio ..sus brazos extendidos con las tijeras en sus manos  
  
-espera..espera..soy Akisuki...no me recuerdas...- Nakuru abrió la cortina y vio a Tomoyo en esa posición  
  
-Akisuki...no ..no creo conocerte...- Tomoyo no la recordaba..cuando de pronto se acordó..- eres el guardián de ...- no dijo su nombre...- que quieres..el te mando..- Tomoyo estaba algo fastidiada..acaso Eriol quería seguir insistiendo  
  
-no..el no sabe que estoy aquí..si lo supiera..seguro..no no quiero pensar lo que haría...solo quiero hablar contigo..-le dijo Nakuru entrado en la habitación y sentándose en la cama observada por un desconcertada Tomoyo ..definitivamente esa era Akisuki...la recordaba mas que bien...  
  
-entonces..de que quieres hablar...si no es de el..- le dijo Tomoyo con algo de fastidio..lo que le faltaba..estaba confundida y lo que menos quería era escuchas mas de el..le era suficiente con encontrarlo en su mente..ahora también en sus oídos..  
  
-tienes razón..es de él ..es que esta tan triste..el pobre...-  
  
-y que quieres que haga  
  
- acaso no te das cuenta..es por ti  
  
- por mi...todo es por mi..ya me canse que me culpen de todo...lo único que quiero es que no me molesten..quiero estar sola  
  
-estas segura..yo no lo creo...-  
  
-si lo es...no quiero lastima...simplemente estoy sola  
  
-el también esta solo..por eso quiso acercarse..  
  
-no debió...lo único que hizo fue confundirme  
  
-lo sabe..por eso esta triste...  
  
- es cosa de el.....- se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos  
  
-entonces no te importara que regresemos a Inglaterra  
  
- Inglaterra..- Tomoyo susurro...abrió los ojos..realmente no lo esperaba...- cuando?..- pregunto Tomoyo y miro a Nakuru.....  
  
-en dos días...- el guardián pensó que lo había conseguido..  
  
-que haga lo que quiera...será mejor así...- al fin Tomoyo dijo..simplemente no quería darse cuenta de nada  
  
-estas segura que eres Tomoyo...no lo pareces..- pregunto Nakuru....hasta ahora su actitud había sido muy mala  
  
-que dices..- dijo Tomoyo desconcertada  
  
-si..ella es una chica dulce y comprensiva..cariñosa...siempre preocupada por sus amigos...no es cerrada..egoísta...- dijo Nakuru...no la reconocía ..era diferente a la que conoció años atrás..  
  
-si soy Tomoyo Daidouji..- grito...- ahora vete..quiero dormir..y dile a Hiiragisawa que no lograra nada con eso...dile que me deje en paz...que no regrese nunca mas a Tomoeda..ni a Japón...  
  
-no se como Eriol te puede amar...- fue lo ultimo que dijo Nakuru antes de irse...  
  
-amar...- susurro Tomoyo... ella no podía amar a nadie...no tenia a quien...o no quería aceptarlo...  
  
Continuara............  
  
Notas de la autora El capitulo siete...saben...no se me ocurría nada si que pensé en borrar todo y dejarlo así..pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo..debía terminarlo aunque tardara..no puedo dejar nada a medias..seria una falta de respeto de mi parte hacia ustedes..y el próximo será el final que ya estoy preparando...eso es todo adiós  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos e-mail - Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	8. Mi por que

Capitulo VIII- Mi por que...  
  
Nakuru era extraña..todo lo que le había dicho no la ayudo mucho..entro al salón y se sentó... vio la carpeta trasera...no le extraño..ya sabia el porque..pero aun así se sentía rara...pero no debía afectarla...para que...no valía la pena...se lo había dicho a Nakuru..simplemente no le importaba...Sakura entro..la vio tenia una mirada triste...  
  
-Buenos días Sakura..- no sabia por que la saludo...era extraño...Sakura alzo la mirada sorprendida y la vio..no podía creerlo  
  
-Hola Tomoyo..- sonrió..estaba contenta...Tomoyo habría regresado a ser la misma..entonces llego Shaoran..saludo a Sakura..la mirada triste de Tomoyo volvió...pero decidió saludarlo  
  
-Buenos días li...-también se sorprendió...pero le contesto  
  
-Buenos días ..- dijo li en forma seria..así era el..serio..entonces entro el profesor  
  
-Alumnos hoy les tengo una mala noticia..Eriol Hiiragisawa ya no vendrá por que regresara a Inglaterra..y debe prepararse para su viaje...-  
  
-Que...- dijo Sakura..- pero si el vino a quedarse..- le dijo a Shaoran..cosa que Tomoyo escucho..era extraño se sentía mal...no como el día anterior..era peor  
  
-Tienes razón Sakura..- asintió li..Tomoyo solo miraba fijamente su carpeta..sabia que era por ella ...por lo que le dijo aquella vez...se lo había dicho su guardián...pero a ella que le interesaba...si el lo decidió así ...que se fuera  
  
*********************  
  
- Eriol estas seguro de esto...- Nakuru seguía insistiendo en quedarse..sabia que el se arrepentiría  
  
-ya te lo dije ..esta decidido...-Eriol le trataba de dar firmeza a sus palabras..aunque el quería estar al lado de ella...ella no se lo permitiría  
  
-pero Eriol...- Nakuru nuevamente  
  
-Nakuru no vuelvas a insistir...- Eriol se estaba cansando de tanta queja..pero no le grito ..se lo dijo suavemente  
  
-es cierto no molestes más al amo..- Spi también estaba preocupado...pero Nakuru ya estaba insoportable  
  
-tu no te metas...- empezaron a reñir...ellos nunca cambiarían  
  
-iré a dar un ultimo paseo..- les dijo..antes de salir..pero no le prestaron atención seguía en su pelea hasta que reaccionaron...  
  
- y Eriol..- dijo Nakuru  
  
-se fue..- fue lo único que spinel dijo  
  
-ya ves lo que causas..- le recrimino la guardián  
  
-tu empezaste...  
  
****************************************  
  
Era el descanso...estaba sola...se sentía mal..a cada hora se quería convencer de que no era su culpa...que no le importaba...pero se estaba haciendo imposible...su conciencia se lo repetía insistentemente..no no era su conciencia era algo mas...no sabia que era..entonces empezaron a caerle lagrimas de sus ojos...Eriol se iba..era su culpa..le dolía..ahora si se quedaría sola..ahora si ya no tenia a nadie que se preocupara por ella de la manera que Eriol lo hacia..había soportado todo..sus desplantes...sus malos tratos..sus confesiones...Sakura paso por allí y la vio..estaba sentada en el jardín llorando y se acerco..con algo de temor..no sabia como reaccionaria ella  
  
-Tomoyo..que te sucede..- le pregunto algo temerosa  
  
-Sakura...- alzo su vista se acerco a ella..y la abrazo con fuerza..necesitaba el apoyo de alguien..quien mejor que Sakura..su amiga..  
  
-Lo siento..Sakura...siento haberme alejado de ti...siento haberte tratado mal...perdóname- Tomoyo lloraba mientras le pedía perdón a su amiga de su mal comportamiento...no..no estaba sola..no del todo..pero un le faltaba algo..aun tenia un vacío en su corazón...Sakura la abrazo..era ella de nuevo  
  
-No tengo por que...somos amiga..siempre lo seremos..estamos para eso..- le dijo Sakura...estaba muy feliz de que Tomoyo al fin le hablara ..que confiera en ella de nuevo..el timbre sonó y tenían que volver-creo que debemos regresar..- le dijo a Tomoyo ...  
  
-Si claro..-Tomoyo respondió y le dio una sonrisa..hace mucho que no lo hacia sinceramente  
  
-después hablamos..- le dijo Sakura Tomoyo asintió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas...pero a pesar de que las limpiara..su corazón aun lloraba...ahora solo faltaba algo para se feliz  
  
***********************************  
  
Sakura y ella regresaron juntas a casa...como en los viejos tiempos...ella se quedaría en casa de Sakura a cenar...su madre aun regresaría el domingo....empezaron a charlar..Tomoyo le empezó a contar todo...todo lo que sentía... todo lo de Eriol..todo lo de ella..empezó a llorar..debía desahogarse de alguna forma  
  
-como pudiste pensar que yo me alejaría de ti...eres mi mejor amiga...- ella ahora comprendía a su amiga..tenia miedo..miedo a la soledad  
  
-lo se fui una tonta al pensar así...pero siempre estuvimos juntas...cuando li regreso..sentí que te irías y te olvidarías de mi...- seguía en el regazo de Sakura...mientras seguía contándole otras cosas  
  
-no lo haría...ahora dime lo de Eriol..el hizo todo eso- aunque aun no sabia todo  
  
- si ..-solo respondió algo sonrojada..aun sus ojos tenían lagrimas....-  
  
-entonces por que se va..no lo entiendo...- Sakura aun no lo entendía, aun faltaba que Tomoyo le contara las partes mas importantes...  
  
-es que yo le dije cosas muy feas...no las dije en serio..aunque en ese momento creía que si...- Tomoyo aun se sentía mal...su vació se hacia mayor al recordarlo a él  
  
-que le dijiste...- pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-que lo odiaba..que no lo quería ver....-sus ojos se volvieron a ensombrecer e involuntariamente lagrimas salieron  
  
-eso le dijiste...por que...-  
  
-estaba muy confundida..el me beso...no sabia como reaccionar..fue lo único que se me ocurrió..y ahora se va por mi culpa...- volvió a echarse a llorar en el regazo de su amiga..Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido y ella ni enterada  
  
-te beso...- dijo Sakura ..realmente..no lo creía de Eriol..ahora entendía su actitud..estaba enamorado de Tomoyo..pero y Tomoyo- dime Tomoyo..que siente por Eriol...  
  
- yo...no lo se...- respondió..aun estaba confundida- solo se que tengo un vació aquí..- Tomoyo señalo su pecho..el lado de su corazón  
  
-deberías meditarlo...puede ser que descubras algo importante..-le dijo Sakura...  
  
-meditarlo...- Tomoyo se puso a pensar...que sentía por Eriol..por que le dolía que el se fuera...tocaron la puerta  
  
-pase...- dijo Sakura  
  
-monstruo..buscan a Tomoyo..- Touya fue a avisarle..Sakura se molesto..  
  
-no soy un monstruo..- tenia una cara de enojo evidente..Tomoyo sonrió un poco ..su amiga nunca cambiaria..había sido una tonta la pensar todo aquello..  
  
-creo que son mis guardaespaldas..ya debo irme...-Tomoyo seco un poco su rostro  
  
-claro Tomoyo...- le dijo Sakura- piénsalo bien..Tomoyo asintió y salió del cuarto  
  
******************************  
  
Eriol aun no regresaba a su casa...toda la tarde estuvo caminando...paseando..no había almorzado..simplemente quería distraerse un rato...pero ya habían pasado varias horas...ya era de noche...aun seguía deprimido...entro al parque pingüino..un recuerdo vino a su mente...el beso que le dio...el sonrió..eso fue especial para el..aunque no fuera reciproco  
  
-Tomoyo...por que tiene que ser así...- suspiro...el no quería alejarse pero debía hacerlo...ella lo odiaba...al menos eso era lo que había dicho  
  
******************************  
  
- podría parar un momento aquí-dijo Tomoyo a su guardaespaldas..no sabia por que..quería respirar un poco de aire de la noche...que mejor lugar que el parque...bajo..empezó a caminar...entonces recordó -Eriol...- no sabia cuantas veces había suspirado su nombre..puso sus dedos en sus labios....el beso que le dio allí...había sido especial..aunque ella lo hubiera negado al comienzo... siguió caminando..entonces vio a alguien allí parado..era él...estaba allí frente a ella mirando al cielo..entonces vio como el bajo su mirada al suelo..se le notaba decaído  
  
-...- el también la vio...al alzar su vista..se encontró con la de ella... estaba ahí parada frente a el...ella no sabia que hacer...se acerco a el lentamente...no paraba de mirarlo....aun no sabia que era lo que sentía...se paro frente a el..cara a cara...el no sabia que hacer...ella lo odiaba... no debía...el decidió al fin...sabia que le hacia daño...en ese silencio nocturno el se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria..ella bajo su mirada..entendía por que..no tenia derecho a detenerlo...no merecía su perdón...ella también regreso a su auto y se fue...  
  
***********************  
  
Estaba en casa...necesitaba dormir ...al día siguiente saldría temprano..según le dijo Nakuru..quien había reservado los pasajes  
  
-Eriol..al fin llegaste...toma..es Sakura..- Nakuru le entrego el teléfono  
  
-bueno...hola Sakura...-trato de fingir  
  
-Tomoyo me contó lo que sucedió-Eriol se sorprendió..Tomoyo al menos ya había aclarado algo de su corazón  
  
-entonces ya sabes por que me voy..- le dijo Eriol algo triste  
  
- sabes nunca pensé que fueras de la personas que huyen..- Sakura fue directa..sabia que el hacia eso  
  
-no huyo..solo no quiero incomodar  
  
-a que hora te vas...al menos podremos despedirte...- Sakura trato de comprender..quería al menos despedirse de su amigo..tal vez ya no lo vería  
  
-no lo creo..el avión parte a las 8:30 a.m....-le dijo Eriol...-  
  
-ya veo...- Sakura se puso algo triste...- entonces me tendré que despedir ahora...que tenga buen viaje Eriol..espero que estés haciendo lo correcto..  
  
-yo también...adiós Sakura..- y colgó el teléfono  
  
*************************  
  
llego a la escuela..volvió a mirar su carpeta..estaba vacía....volvía la presión en su pecho y el vació en su corazón...pero por que...solo por que el se iba...Sakura llego corriendo..era extraño aun era temprano para que Sakura corriera a la escuela  
  
-Tomoyo ayer te estuve llamando..por que no respondiste  
  
-a mi..supongo por que me quede acosté temprano...- le dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente.- pero que sucede..- Tomoyo estaba preocupada  
  
-es Eriol...- Sakura estaba aun agitaba... había corrido muy rápido  
  
-que le sucedió..- dijo preocupada..acaso le habría pasado algo malo  
  
-se va a las 8:30...- Sakura le dijo  
  
-como lo sabes..-  
  
-el me lo dijo..por eso te estuve llamando....  
  
-y...ya no tiene caso  
  
-por favor Tomoyo...dime acaso que no te gustaría ir a buscarlo..aun estas a tiempo...  
  
- a mi...-trato de mostrar indiferencia...pero no podía  
  
- si a ti..se que sientes algo por el..no debes dejarlo ir sin descubrir el por que te sientes tan mal..por que te sientes triste y vacía...oh vamos Tomoyo ..- Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de que Sakura le dijera esas cosas..era tan despistada....el profesor entro a clase...ella aun dudaba..se sentó en su carpeta...con su mirada puesta en el pupitre  
  
-buenos días alumnos..creo que todos están presen...señorita Daidouji que cree que hace la clase acaba de iniciar ...- Tomoyo se levanto rápidamente y estaba ya en la puerta  
  
-lo siento profesor..pero debo alcanzar a alguien en el aeropuerto...- y salió corriendo..al fin lo sabia..ya no podía negarlo...no quería perderlo ..Sakura no lo pudo evitar y también salió..Shaoran también las seguía tenia mucha curiosidad... sus compañeros miraban confundidos..  
  
*******************  
  
al fin llego..corrió a la puerta de embarque no podía ser cierto..ya eran la 8:30...había llegado tarde...desde la ventana veía como el avión se alejaba...ahora si estaba sola..sin el nada era lo mismo...entonces cayo..las lagrimas no paraban...era lo que merecía por no darse cuenta a tiempo..por tratarlo así...entonces se levanto...era suficiente de lamentarse...  
  
No noto que alguien estaba detrás...volteo... alzo su mirada llorosa..triste...decepcionada...entonces se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí detrás suyo...no podía creerlo...el estaba allí...estaba tan cerca de el...Eriol estaba desconcertado  
  
-que haces aquí...- le pregunto algo perdido  
  
-Eriol...- ahora decir su nombre no le dio pesar..le dio felicidad..estaba frente a ella...no se contuvo ..le sonrió..y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo...el no sabia que pensar..por que ella estaba allí...no podía haberlo ido a buscar...había llorado por el...lo estaba abrazando...sonrió y correspondió su abrazo..ella al fin lo soltó y volvió a mirar su rostro..se veía tan lindo...entonces lo tomo por sorpresa...ahora ella era la que lo beso..se sentía en libertad de hacerlo..ya sabia el por que siempre le correspondió aquella vez..ya sabia por que estaba tan triste...ya sabia por que estaba vacía...era por que ella no tenia a nadie quien la amara...ni a quien ella pudiera amar de esa forma...pero ahora ya lo tenia  
  
Al fin se separaron..el beso fue largo...pero tenían que respirar algún día..no querían separarse..pero el aun tenia que saber algo..quería escucharlo de ella  
  
-Tomoyo... porque...- le dijo el se sentía feliz de que lo haya ido a buscar...de que estuviera allí abrazándolo..besándolo  
  
-por que te amo...- le respondió..ni mas ni menos...Shaoran y Sakura los veían..estaban realmente feliz..ahora en realidad era la misma Tomoyo de siempre....Nakuru también los veía..ahora Eriol si era el mismo..ya no mas tristeza... ahora no podía decir que lo odiaba..estaba demostrando lo contrario  
  
***************************  
  
había pasado un par de días, era una noche hermosa...estaban en el jardín de la residencia Daidouji...ella lo invito a cenar y aprovechar para presentárselo a su madre...ahora estaban allí disfrutando el uno del otro  
  
-dime... por que no te fuiste...-le pregunto ella aun tenia esa pequeña duda..el estaba allí parado..era por que no había tenido intenciones de subir al avión  
  
-que..- respondió algo sorprendido..pensó que ella nunca le preguntaría..- no te enojaras cierto..- le pregunto antes de ser sincero  
  
-no.. no lo haré... porque lo haría..- le dijo algo extrañada  
  
-es que...bueno... alguien reservo los pasajes para el sábado y no el viernes...- recordó como Nakuru se lo dijo después de que había hecho todo un lió en la puerta de embarque..el si estaba decidido a irse  
  
-Nakuru...supongo que aun tenia esperanzas..- le dijo sonriendo..- entonces estabas dispuesto a irte si yo no iba a buscarte  
  
-si...sabes...yo aun creía que no querías tenerme cerca...-le dijo tratando de explicar sus motivos  
  
- Tienes razón..yo no te di motivos para que te quisieras quedar...- le dijo algo apenada...- pero lo que hizo Nakuru resulto..no me digas que no estas feliz de quedarte Eriol  
  
- pues...si..- Eriol se sonrojo...se veía tierno...-pero Nakuru me hizo pasar una gran vergüenza  
  
-pero ya no tiene importancia..o si-  
  
-no creo que no...sabes quería darte algo...  
  
-que...- entonces vio como Eriol sacaba un collar con un lindo dije..- estaba precioso...había sido de su abuela...lo traía desde que llego a Tomoeda  
  
-sabes..no sabia por que lo había traído...ni siquiera sabia por que regrese a Tomoeda en verdad...  
  
-todo lo que nos dijiste cuando llegaste..- pregunto algo sorprendida  
  
-es cierto..pero sentía que había algo mas..y ahora ya se cual era el porque  
  
-cual...- dijo ella aunque ya sabia cual era la respuesta quería escucharla de sus labios  
  
-eras tu..- al fin respondió y le dio un beso...al fin seria completamente feliz  
  
****************FIN*********************  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Bueno este es el final..espero que les haya gustado...gracias por haberlo leído..y por sus comentarios...hasta la próxima  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


End file.
